


Contractual Accident

by TrackerKitsune



Series: A Book of Wondrous Tails [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Raen (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), Azim Steppe (Final Fantasy XIV), Expanding on canon, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Free Company, Gen, Midlander Hyur (Final Fantasy XIV), Warriors of Light - Freeform, Wondrous Tails of FFXIV 2020, on a team together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrackerKitsune/pseuds/TrackerKitsune
Summary: A free company goes to the Steppe to help with freeing Doma. There's one problem: Hien's plan. They're going to have to work around it. Together.Written for the Wondrous Tails of FFXIV Bingo.
Series: A Book of Wondrous Tails [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669948
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Contractual Accident

**Author's Note:**

> I only own Mitsuko and Niran. Meensa, Lunar and Balstun belong to their respective players.
> 
> Prompt: on a team together.

"I intend to return at the head of a Xaela army." Hien's statement is met with thick, tense silence, the group of adventurers glancing between themselves surreptitiously. It sounds oddly backwards to the lot of them, using the same tactic as the Garleans to conscript an army, and it leaves a foul taste in their mouths the moment the Doman princeling voices the idea.

"Give us a moment to discuss it," Mitsuko manages to force out, her nose already wrinkled in consternation as she keeps a tight grip on both Lunar and Niran. Their two Xaela company members tend to feed off each other’s moods at the best and worst of times. "We weren't expecting to be asked to do this." Gods forbid either of them decide to take a swing at the man; he'd end up pitched tail over tea kettle straight off the hill and probably break his neck. Meensa is thankfully distracted down in Reunion proper, excitedly talking to Cirina about everything she's missed in her tribe while being in Eorzea.

The Raen flicks her tail at Balstun, gesturing for the red haired dark knight to follow as she pulls the two Xaela out of hearing range from Hien, Gosetsu and Yugiri.

"...We can't let him do this," the tallest of their party growls, his barbed tail wagging testily. "There are plenty of companies who would be up for driving the Garleans out, and with more experience of fighting them! How dare he think to use the Xaela like this?"

“How would he even begin to do so? The Xaela are known to be very strong and proud,” the little healer asks calmly, Lunar nodding and patting her adoptive brother’s arm.

“They hold the Naadam every Tsagaan Sar,” she explains calmly. “It’s a battle for control of the Steppe, to put it simply. Hien would have to win it to even ask the tribes to help, and it wouldn’t be guaranteed anyway.”

“So we’re being dragged into a battle for a throne, basically? Just what we don’t need,” Balstun sighed heavily. “Not like he can’t fight his own battles, he has a sword and his two retainers…”

"Yes, but... think about it for a moment," the white mage holds her hands out, watching all of them closely. "Realistically, the Domans don't have the numbers or experience to get rid of the Garleans. Half of them are far too old or young to fight. And as strong as the free companies are, most are over in Eorzea. They wouldn't get here in time; it takes about a month's travel time after all." 

"You’re right," the dark knight agrees after a moment of consideration, hanging his sword over his shoulder nonchalantly. "Strategically speaking, the Xaela would be the closest allies to make… His other option was death, and as much I don't personally care for fighting for someone else, we can at least ensure that he's not the one in charge of the whole Steppe. We should get in under the banner of one of the tribes-" he gives a pointed look as Niran growls again. "-yes, we know you're part of the Kahkol, that doesn't have to change. You don't have to be involved at all if you don't want to. I'll do the fighting instead," he makes it sound long-suffering, as if it’s a favour to the irate Xaela. 

It fools no one.

"Only because you want to have fun," their bard huffs knowingly, amusement in his tone even as he says it. He smiles gratefully a moment later. "But… I'll agree to it; I can visit my family while we’re here. I'm still coming with you to the Mol, though; you need someone who knows the customs a bit better than the Doman."

"Y’know I'm still here, right? I can help with that if you want to go visit your tribe while we're here," Lunar pipes up, poking his side with a gloved finger. Niran smirks down at her playfully, pulling her into a one armed hug and getting an "uggghhh" of complaint in return.

"Qerel customs don't really apply to the rest of the Steppe, dear sister," he teases, letting her go. "We don't need you punching any Oronir through a wall. Or off the Dawn Throne. We're still paying off the repairs to the Observatorium.”

Mitsuko nods happily at her guildmates’ interactions, “so, we’re all agreed that we’ll go along with this plan of his but insist on doing so under a tribe’s banner?”

“Sounds good, so long as he doesn’t decide to be a pain in our arses,” Balstun shrugs, crossing his arms.

"Hmph. Best insist on the Mol, they're one of the more humble tribes and don't have a lot of enemies." Niran still looks annoyed, but less so as he grumbles what is probably an insult in the language of the Steppe. Lunar grins and nods, cracking her knuckles.

“Better than letting him walk all over us,” she adjusts her axe on her back, tail flicking happily. The Raen shakes her head at her fondly.

“As if we would let that happen. Alright, let’s go ahead and set our terms then!”


End file.
